


Imagination

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-1Title: Imagination</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> -1Title: Imagination

-1Title: Imagination

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: M

Word Count: 198

Spoilers: N/A

Beta: Katja (laharah)

Summary: MMOM day 23: You’d never thought it would be like this.

xxx

You can honestly say that in all your fantasies, this was never the way you’d imagined your first time frakking Laura Roslin.

You’ve thought about making love to her slowly, worshipping her body with hands and eyes and lips until you made her come and come apart beneath you.

You’ve thought about just taking her, up against the nearest bulkhead, longing and sexual tension exploding in a sudden release of pent-up passion.

You’ve never imagined it quite like this: tongues and teeth and fingernails, biting sucking cursing, simply _taking _from each other until neither of you have anything left to give. Hips and mouths meeting violently, your larger hands holding her wrists down almost hard enough to bruise until she breaks free and gives as good as she’s getting by scoring your shoulders and chest with her raking nails. Your hiss of pleasure/pain, her muttered swearing as her body finally gives in to the threatened climax.

You’ve never seen _this _in your dreams…

…but always, always, Laura.

_-fin_


End file.
